Ignoring
by TheAnimeGirl4321
Summary: Misaki was going to ignore everything.


**Misaki Harada was always a beautiful and independent woman, she was funny, happy and brave.**

**She was in love by her childhood friend Tsubasa Andou, and when he said that he loved her too she was the happiest person on earth.**

**Though that everything changed because you could never believe that the second popular couple of the academy was over, yes Misaki and Tsubasa broke up.**

**People were shocked and sad because of that, Misaki was not that bubbly anymore, she demanded sad and in silence.**

**Tsubasa was only in a bad mood and he couldn't talk with anyone without glaring.**

"**But Misaki-senpai, why did you guys broke up?" Mikan has asked severally times sadly and hoping for answers.**

**Misaki could not answer to her kouhai why the hell they were over because not even Misaki knew.**

**Misaki and Tsubasa, in the beginning of their relationship were happy and so in love like two love-birds, but they started arguing a lot and then jealously came…Misaki had forgiven Tsubasa plenty of time and Tsubasa did the same too Misaki.**

**But both knew that someday that love would end, and it was that day that decided to continue their lives separated after graduation.**

**Misaki still loved Tsubasa deep inside but she was sick of he's over-protection and jealously rage about her male friends.**

**Tsubasa was confused about her, he didn't know if the feeling that he felt for Misaki was love…**

"**Misaki-senpai, please…" Mikan begged, and with this Misaki smiled at her saying: "Don't worry Mikan-chan, its better this way…"**

**But it wasn't…and Misaki knew that.**

**After graduation Misaki moved to America to start a new life, she was happy and she was still in touch with Mikan and the gangue.**

**Years passed and she had received an e-mail from Mikan, it was a wedding invite.**

**Natsume and Mikan are getting married, and for the first time Misaki was happy.**

**While she was on the plane to Japan, she tough that she maybe will see Tsubasa at the wedding, and she prayed that wouldn't happen.**

**In the airport, Misaki could see an adult Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna and Sumire waving at her.**

**She missed her precious kouhais for a long time.**

**Days passed quickly and the day was already there, the wedding was beautiful and Mikan was too happy that she started crying in Natsume's arms.**

**Misaki smiled, imagining if that could be her and Tsubasa.**

"**Misaki?" a male voice said behind her making her eyes wide.**

**She looked to the man, to the tall with blue and dark blue eyes with a Starmark on his cheek.**

"**T-Tsubasa…" she said trying not to sound too happy.**

**He smiled, but soon he's happy face felt down from guilty.**

"**Tsubasa, who's this women honey" A tall and elegant blonde women with purple eyes asked while grabbing his hand and giving a sweet smile.**

"**Oh, she was my best friend at the academy…she is my ex to…Misaki Harada" he explained sadly.**

**Misaki wanted to cry right there when he said "was my best friend", and who is this woman?**

"**Hello, I'm Marzia Andou…Tsubasa's wife! Nice too meet someone that was a friend to my husband" she said sweetly.**

**Misaki looked at her and tried to smile back, but she couldn't.**

**He was married! To this pretty and nice woman…Misaki wanted to run away and go back to America. But Mikan would be sad about her leaving her wedding so suddenly.**

**Misaki breathed in and gave her best smile.**

"**Nice to meet you too **_**Andou-san**_**" Misaki said with her eyes closed and her sweet smile in her face. Inside Misaki was screaming.**

**It was not fair she should be Andou-san, not Marzia.**

"**Daddy! When can I eat?" A girly and annoyed voice came from her right. Misaki looked down to see a little girl with long blue hair, purple eyes and a white dress. She had her arms crossed and she was pouting annoyed.**

**Misaki didn't take it anymore, silent tears started to fall from her pink eyes, Tsubasa was a father.**

**She did it.**

**She ran away from there, ignoring Tsubasa's calls for her name.**

**She ignored the fact that Mikan would be sad in her wedding day, that people would start to gossip about the wedding's drama.**

**She ignored the fact that the man that she loved was married and he was a daddy.**

**She ignored her love for Tsubasa Andou.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I HATED MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**This was a request…I love TsubasaXMisaki! OTL|l|**

**Please review ~~ **

**Oh and this was my first drama o.O**


End file.
